Don't Come In
by P. Pon Pon
Summary: The one time Jin does something 'naughty' in his room, Poison hears him and thinks he's sick. She wants to help him, but what she's met with isn't quite what she thought she'd see. She still gets to help him, though, but in a different way. Poison/Jin, M for a reason. Slight AU, kind of sequel to Love Me Tender.


Don't Come In

**A/N:**After writing _Love Me Tender_, I realized how cute these two are together. It's like Jin is all hard and unemotional, and Poison is all hot and sexy and it makes him nervous. So yeah, here's more with Jin and Poison. Except a little...weirder *nudge nudge wink wink* It's kind of a sequel to _Love Me Tender_, but kind of an AU because Jin, Poison, Xiaoyu, and Hwoarang live together.

**Warnings:** Extreme Sexual Content, masturbation, dirty talk, language, slight OOC.

**Ship(s):** Jin/Poison

Jin came upstairs from training in the basement. He met Hwoarang in the kitchen.

"Jin! So you're done." Hwoarang grinned.

"Yeah...where's Poison?"

"She took Xiaoyu out for some 'girl time'. It's just you and me."

"When will she be back?"

"She didn't say. But you know Xiaoyu's like a sister to her. They might be gone for a while."

"Hmm..." Jin sighed. "I'll be in my room."

"That's it? You don't wanna hang out with _me_, or anything?"

"I'd rather be alone." Jin said as he went for the stairs.

"What? Then why'd you ask where Poison was?"

No answer came—the only sound was the slamming of Jin's door.

Hwoarang sighed. "Well fuck." He muttered.

Jin sat on his bed. Poison was gone...and he needed her right now. He couldn't stop thinking about her while he was training, images of her flooded his mind and it was hard for him to focus. His blood was rushing and his breathing hitched. He knew it was the middle of the day and he knew that she'd wanted to spend time with Xiaoyu...but his hormones were raging and he _craved_ her.

"_Maybe if I just lay down...maybe the swelling will go down and I'll forget about all of this...just until she comes back..."_

He laid on his side and stared at the wall. His erection was throbbing, it needed immediate attention. He knew he couldn't go on like this—it was a meaningless effort. Shifting so that he was in his back, he slowly reached down to his cock, stroking himself through his pants. He groaned softly, imagining it as Poison's hand, her nails dragging against the sensitive skin of his cock, her beautiful naked body hovering over his, smiling down at him...

Carefully undoing his belt, he pulled his pants down to just under his sack, sliding his cock through the opening in his boxers. He stroked himself harder, moaning and groaning her name. He could barely open his hazy eyes, his face burning as he managed to turn his head to the picture of her he had on the nightstand by his bed.

It was a simple picture—she was lying on her stomach, smiling and leaning on her hand—but Jin, in this lusty state, noticed the little things about it.

He noticed that her hearty cleavage was pushed up by her arm and that her ass was perked up in the background. He noticed that was the same smile she had done when they'd first met...

His cock was leaking, now, pre-cum spilled onto his hand as he kept jerking himself. His cock was standing on it's own, his hand pumping the shaft as his other hand fondled his soft sack.

His groaning was a lot louder now, but he controlled his volume best he could so Hwoarang wouldn't hear him.

Poison giggled as she and Xiaoyu walked back to the house.

"Oh Poison, that was the most fun I've ever had!" Xiaoyu chirped excitedly, "Can we go out again tomorrow?"

"Of course, honey," She smiled. Xiaoyu was like the little sister she'd never had. She felt like she was spoiling the younger girl, but she just couldn't help herself.

Since moving in with Jin and his friends, who so warmly welcomed her, she'd changed a little. She wore a shirt that covered a tiny bit more of her cleavage—but not _too _much of it—and the top came down to nearly the middle of her abs. Her shorts were a little longer, covering all of her ass, but not much of her legs. That was just her style—she had to show off her legs. They were pretty great. But Jin made her feel like she was better than the way she was dressing. He showed her that she could still be sexy without dressing like a stripper, and he was right. She felt much better in these clothes—and she still got plenty of attention in them!

"Poison!" Xiaoyu looped her arms around her sisterly friend, "You're the best person in the world!"

"Aww" Poison hugged her back, "You're so sweet!" The hugging was hard with all the bags they were holding, but they managed to get their point across.

"Wait'll Hwoarang sees all the stuff we got!" Xiaoyu chimed. She burst open the door and Hwoarang nearly fell out of his chair. "Hwoarang!"

"So you're back?" Hwoarang smiled, "And I can see by all those bags you two had a hell of a time."

"We did!" Xiaoyu grinned as Poison giggled, shutting the front door behind her.

"Well," Hwoarang smirked, "I'd bet since Poison's such a looker, you got all your stuff free."

Poison giggled. "Only a few things." She joked and winked.

"We got so much attention!" Xiaoyu sparkled, "And so many compliments!"

"I'll bet you did." Hwoarang chuckled.

"Well, I'm gonna go put all my new stuff away. See you guys later!" She ran upstairs.

Poison smiled at the energetic, younger girl.

"So," Hwoarang began, "Jin asked about you."

"Did he?" Poison sighed dreamily, "Oh, Jin..." She blushed, "He missed me?"

"Apparently so." Hwoarang laughed at Poison's 'Jin' expression. He'd nicknamed it that when he saw she only made that face around or about Jin.

"Where is he?" She ran her hand along her _Victoria's Secret_ bag, "I've got a little surprise for him."

Hwoarang blushed. "Uh...he went into his r-room...he's been in there for nearly an hour."

"Really?" Poison cocked a brow. "If anything I thought he'd be in the basement training."

"He was," Hwoarang explained, "But he came upstairs and asked for you. After I told him you were gone, he went upstairs and said he wanted to be alone...but I heard him groaning a moment ago...he sounded like he was in pain or..." He knew the second option was impossible, since Poison was right here and not in there with him.

"Pain? Oh Jin..." She looked worried, "He might be sick! Xiaoyu had the horrible stomach virus last week...do you think he might've gotten it?"

"It's possible, but I can't say for sure. Maybe you should check on him."

"Oh God...Jin..." She ran up the stairs, praying he was alright.

Jin groaned as he kept jerking his erect cock, his balls in his hand as he fondled them, whispering Poison's name. He imagined her, redfaced and moaning in ecstasy, jerking him as he approached his release. He had his hips up in the air, jerking faster and faster, and he groaned loudly as he came, all over himself. He flopped down on the bed, panting as he realized he was still a little hard.

"J-Jin...?" Poison's voice called, knocking on the door. "Honey...are you okay?"

Jin froze. His cock hardened at the _real _sound of her sexy voice, but he couldn't move. He didn't know what to do, his hands still at his genitals, cum all over him...

"Jin? It's me...Poison. Are you okay...?"

God, her voice. _Poison_. "I...I'm fine, Poison."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you...?"

"Wha—No! No, I-I don't need any help..."

Jin sounded flustered...and he was never flustered. Poison worried even more. Jin, being the way he is, he probably _does _need help, he just doesn't want to look weak. She turned the doorknob...unlocked. "Jin, I'm coming in."

"No! Don't come in!"

She opened the door, "Jin, let me help—" She gasped. She saw now why he told her not to come in. "Oh...goodness gracious..."

Jin shut his eyes, covering himself and all the cum stains best he could.

"J-Jin...I thought you were...sick..." She shifted her weight awkwardly to her other leg.

His face was still red as he barely opened his eyes, turning them to her. God, she was gorgeous...this wasn't helping his problem in his lower region. "Please...just go..."

"Why would I go..." She locked the door and stepped a little closer, "When I can...help you with that...?"

He stared at her, lust in both their eyes.

"Move your hands, Jin. Let me see."

Jin moved his hands away, resting them on his thighs as his erection and the white stains around it were revealed.

"Oh my..." Poison licked her lips, "I see you came..." She unzipped her shorts and pulled them down her legs, kicking her shoes off in the process. "But don't you see, honey? You're doing it all wrong." She climbed on top of him, discarding his pants and boxers completely as she sat on top of his thighs, feeling up the strong muscles.

Jin rubbed at her legs, feeling her _real_ body on his.

"Just lay down, sweetheart. Let me take care of it." She pulled of her lacy panties, rubbing her bare and warm womanhood on his leg.

Jin shuddered, wanting to stick his fingers up her hole so bad.

"Don't you remember how you like it, Jin? Soft, gentle caresses...you like it when I rub your sack like _this_," She licked her hand and squeezed one of his balls between her thumb and forefinger, rubbing in circular motions.

Jin moaned loudly, gripping at the sheets as he arched his back a little.

"Oh Jin, I know you like that." She moaned. "And as for your cock..." She licked her other hand and palmed the shaft, "You like it up and down, and you like it when I put my thumb at your slit, and rub it like this..." She did just that, rubbing his slit with her thumb, occasionally pressing her nail into the little split at his tip.

"Poison..." Jin moaned.

"Oh Jin, you're so big~" She moaned.

Jin lost it when he felt her licking up all the cum he'd released earlier, "Mmm...you taste _so good _Jin..."

"Poison..." Jin arched his back, "I'm about to cum..."

She playfully licked his slit, "Release, honey. Do it all over my hand..."

Jin threw his head back as the cum shot out of him, all over Poison hand, like she'd wanted. He collapsed on the bed.

"Is that better, honey?" Poison asked, leaning over him and flicking her tongue over his lips.

"Y-Yes..." Jin admitted, "Much better..."

"Good..." She licked at the shell of his ear.

"Poison..."

"Yes, Jin?" She looked into his eyes.

"Wet them." He put two fingers at her lips.

She felt her womanhood tingle, she knew what was coming. She laid down, her knees drawn open and Jin between them, as she grabbed his hand and sucked his two fingers.

She swirled her tongue around them, licking all over them to get them as wet as she could.

Jin pulled his fingers back and smirked at her. "Good girl."

"Oh no Jin, I'm naughty. I'm a naughty, naughty girl." She winked at him.

"Well then, naughty girl..." He pushed his fingers inside, "Since you've been so bad, you'll get punished now."

Hwoarang was walking by the door with his laundry.

"Ahh Jin..." She gasped, "Oh...I've been naughtier than that~!"

Hwoarang froze, a blush spreading on his face. He'd _never _thought Jin would be the type for dirty talk!

"Bad girls don't get to wear to clothes. Take off that shirt, you naughty little slut."

"No! You'll just have to take it off for me, Jin."

Jin pulled her shirt up, throwing it onto the floor. He he unclipped her lacy bra. "Red lace? You dirty whore."

Hwoarang wanted to leave...but at the same time, he didn't want to. He could feel his own cock hardening at the sounds she was making, and the way Jin was talking to her...He pressed his ear against the door.

"Take it off!" Poison begged, "I promise I'll do whatever you want, just take the lace off...please..."

"Alright, then. I guess we've got a deal."

Poison loved how Jin kept a straight face during the dirty talk. She loved how he looked completely serious, his voice was truly stern and his eyes were lustful and cold.

Jin pulled the bra off her, throwing that to the floor, too. He caressed her breasts in circles, then pinched her nipples and she screamed.

"Ah...Jin!" She cried out, "My nipples are so hard..."

Hwoarang covered his mouth, so he wouldn't make a sound.

"I know." Jin rubbed one of the hard nubs with his thumb, then bent down to suck on the other.

"Ah...Jin...yes, Jin...I'm a _bad, bad _girl!"

He pulled away from her breasts. "Get on your hands and knees."

"Oh Jin..." She moaned, "Oh don't make me do _that~_," She 'begged', pressing her wet womanhood against his abdomen.

"I thought we had a _deal_."

She moaned and turned over, shaking her ass a little bit as she got on all fours. "Like _this_, Jin~?"

"Just like that, you naughty girl." He stuck his finger in her womanhood again.

"Ah...Oh...Jin..."

Hwoarang's nose was bleeding, blood seeping down his fingers. _"Shit..."_ He thought, _"But she's so close..."_

Jin pulled his fingers out. "I can't believe you've been so bad...I guess my cock will teach you a lesson." He slid into her.

"Ahhh! Jin! Oh God, ah..."

He thrust in and out, pounding inside her, rocking her back and forth.

"Ah! Oh Jin...ahn...I'm about to cum..."

He slapped her ass hard, "Cum you naughty slut!" He tugged her hair back and she screamed.

"Jin!" She screamed, cumming all over him, dripping onto the sheets. "Cum inside me Jin! Fill me up!"

Jin did as she wanted, spilling into her.

Hwoarang fell backward. He stretched out his legs, trying to release some of the tension building up in his pants.

"Hwoarang?" Xiaoyu came down the hall, "What are you doing?"

Jin and Poison froze, looking toward the door.

"Go away, Xiaoyu!"

"Why? Why are you outside Jin's door?"

Jin cocked his brow, his face red from embarrassment and anger.

"Is Poison in there?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Yeah, she is..." Hwoarang grinned.

Xiaoyu blushed. "Oh goodness! No! Hwoarang you shouldn't hear them doing that! No, no, no! Jin is gonna get mad at you if he finds out!"

Jin slammed the door open, tying his belt.

Hwoarang stared at him. "H-Hi, Jin...what's up?"

Xiaoyu covered her mouth.

"You have five seconds before you will have to face certain death. Four, three..."

Hwoarang ran downstairs.

"Two!" Jin chased after him, anger in his voice.

Poison was inside, covering herself with Jin's sheets, so Xiaoyu wouldn't see anything but her normal cleavage.

Xiaoyu stared at her friend. "Uhm..." She blushed.

"Xiaoyu honey, come here."

Xiaoyu cautiously approached her. "Yes...?"

"You know what's coming?"

"Wh...What?" Xiaoyu got scared.

"The Tickle Monster!" Poison grabbed her friend and tickled her, Xiaoyu laughed loudly.

"No, Poison!" She giggled. "Stop! Stop it!"


End file.
